Selfishness
by MyLovelySiBum
Summary: "I melt to your words like ice cream. Even though I know, I am always tricked. I'm worried this might become a habit. I smile again today. What do I do?" Happy SiBum Love Days 2013 ! Requested by Jung Hyun Hyo eonni Shounen-ai & 1shoot


Sang surya mulai beranjak dari tempat bernaungnya, memancarkan sinarnya ke Bumi. Menyatakan bahwa hari telah berganti menjadi pagi. Mengusik ketentraman manusia yang sedang berada di alam bawah sadarnya untuk segera menghadapi kehidupan mereka yang sesungguhnya. Tak banyak memang dari mereka yang telah kembali ke dunia nyata, hanya beberapa. Mereka lebih memilih untuk tidur di balik selimut hangat yang melilit tubuh mereka. Bukan tak ada alasan, hari ini musim dingin, tentu saja bagi sebagian orang masih memilih untuk menikmati hangatnya selimut mereka.

Tapi…. sepertinya tidak berlaku terhadap dua sejoli yang saat ini sedang diselimuti dalam keadaan hening. Tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang ingin memulai pembicaraan, ya tak ada. Ego….. ego dalam diri mereka yang tak membiarkan mereka untuk membuka suara meski hanya sepatah kata. Hanya saling memandang, membuang pandangan, lalu menunduk dalam-dalam. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran mereka. Tak ada yang tahu, bahkan mereka pun bingung, apa yang harus mereka pikirkan. 'Tak ada yang lebih baik.' itulah yang setidaknya ada di dalam pikiran mereka.

Tak tahan. Ya satu kata itulah yang dapat mengartikan perasaan dari salah satunya. **Choi Siwon, **itulah namanya. Ia tak tahan dengan kelakuan sang kekasih yang egois. Ia sudah cukup bersabar akan hal tersebut, tapi apa daya ia bukanlah Tuhan, ia hanya manusia biasa yang mempunyai rasa jenuh. Tapi… bagaimanapun jenuhnya, ia tak akan mampu untuk meninggalkan sang kekasih, meski ia telah mempunyai niatan tersebut. Ia tahu, sang kekasih pun juga sedang mencoba dengan keras untuk mengontrol dirinya, agar tak melukai hatinya –hati Choi Siwon-

**Kim Kibum, **itulah nama kekasih seorang Choi Siwon. Ia bukanlah seseorang yang berkepribadian buruk atau apapun itu. Hanya saja, sifat egois pada dirinya sering mengendalikan tubuh dan pikirannya. Ia sering mencoba untuk berubah, ia merasa bersalah kepada kekasihnya –Choi Siwon- yang selalu mencoba untuk mengerti dirinya, meski itu susah tapi….. Siwon selalu mencoba dan terus mencoba.

Kesal…. ya kesal dengan keadaan hening seperti ini, Kibum mulai menyingkirkan ego-nya jauh-jauh. Ia mulai memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara. 'Aku harus bisa, tak boleh membiarkan ego ini menang!' ucap Kibum dalam hati, berusaha melawan keegoisan yang ada pada dirinya. Siwon hanya diam melihat Kibum yang semula duduk di sofa yang ada di dalam kamar mereka mulai mendekatinya yang duduk di tepi ranjang. Sebenarnya Siwon juga tak tahan dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, hanya saja..… ia ingin melihat kekasihnya –Kibum- bisa melawan rasa ego yang ada pada dirinya itu.

"Siwonnie~~~" alunan suara Kibum terdengar di telinga Siwon. Hanya sebuah suara kecil yang terkesan takut yang dikeluarkannya.

"Hng?" hanya itu yang Siwon keluarkan dari bibirnya. Sekarang Kibum sudah berada tepat di sampingnya, duduk di tepi ranjang mereka berdua.

"Jangan marah….." Kibum hanya bersuara kecil dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Tangannya ia letakkan di atas pahanya.

"Hah…" tak ada jawaban yang berarti dari mulut Siwon. Hanya helaan nafas. Kibum mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Siwon, sang kekasih hati.

"Hyung~~" Kibum mulai menarik ujung baju yang dikenakan Siwon.

"Jangan manja!" Siwon menegur Kibum. Tak dengan suara yang keras memang, tapi cukup menakutkan bagi Kibum.

Diam. Ya Kibum hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia tak berniat untuk membuka suaranya kembali. Ia takut, Siwon –kekasihnya- tambah marak kepadanya. Hening… itulah yang terjadi antara mereka berdua (lagi).

"Sekarang apa yang kau mau Kibum-ah?" Siwon bertanya dengan suara yang parau. Ia tak melihat Kibum, ia bertanya dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

"Mak-maksudmu?" Kibum tercekat akan pertanyaan Siwon padanya. Secepat mungkin ia mengangkat kepalanya melihat wajah Siwon.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku katakan," jawab Siwon tetap dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

"A-aku….. aku akan mencoba untuk berubah, tapi….. bantu aku, aku tak bisa melakukannya sendiri." Kibum mengatakannya dengan tergagap, tapi jauh dari lubuk hatinya, keinginan itu sungguh mantap.

"Ini semua tergantung dengan dirimu sendiri, kau harus mempunyai tekad untuk berubah. Percuma saja jika kau tak mempunyai tekad itu. Tak banyak yang bisa ku bantu, kau pasti mengerti akan hal ini." Siwon sudah menghadap Kibum. Ia berbicara dengan memandang dalam kea rah mata Kibum.

"Aku mengerti!" Kibum berucap pasti. Ia tak ragu mengucapkannya, dan Siwon mengetahui hal tersebut.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**NOW, PRESENT…..**

SELFISHNESS

CAST : SIWON X KIBUM

GENRE : ROMANCE | HURT/COMFORT ( I'M NOT SURE )

THEME : ICE CREAM

DISCLAIMER : I ONLY HAVE THIS STORY. NOT WITH CHARACTERS AVAILABLE ON THIS STORY.

PAIR : SIBUM

WARNING : YAOI / SHOUNEN – AI / BOYS LOVE

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

JUST GO AWAY FROM HERE!

DO YOU LIKE? JUST ENJOY , REVIEW , AND READ IT ^^~~

HOPE YOU LIKE IT

A/N : KKKK~ HYO EONNI INI FF REQUEST-AN MU, JIKA JELEK SAYA TAK TANGGUNG JAWAB YA. YA SAYA PERSEMBAHKAN UNTUK SEMUA YANG MEMBACA INI DAN JUNG HYUN HYO YANG TELAH MEREQUEST-NYA. DAN HAPPY SIBUM LOVE DAYS! THIS FANFICTION, ALSO TO CELEBRATE SBLD 2013. ^^ OH YA INI TERINSPIRASI DARI LAGU ICE CREAM-NYA JOO FT LEETEUK, DAN ADA BEBERAPA KATA DARI TRANSLATE LAGU TERSEBUT SAYA MASUKAN KE DALAM FF INI. OH YA JANGAN LUPA YA… UNTUK DI TWITTER KALO MAU NGAPA-NGAPAIN PAKE HASTAG #SiBumLoveDays2013 ATAU BOLEH DEH TERUS-TERUSAN NGASIH HASTAG ITU… YA, BIAR SEMUA PADA TAHU KALO SIBUM SHIPPER (PEGAXUE) ITU ADA. OKE!

.

.

.

.

.

Flashback

Terlihat dua orang pria tengah duduk bersama di sebuah café, salah satu dari pria tersebut sepertinya sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Kim Kibum, pria itu terlihat sedang kesal dengan kekasihnya. Choi Siwon, nama kekasih dari Kim Kibum. Siwon berusaha untuk menjelaskan apa yang tengah terjadi tadi, ia terlihat sedang membujuk kekasihnya dengan keras.

"Ayolah Kibummie, aku tadi hanya jalan dengannya, hanya menemaninya, tak lebih." Ucap Siwon pada Kibum.

"Aku tak percaya jika kau tak melakukan apapun," Kibum berucap sinis pada Siwon.

"Demi Tuhan, aku tak melakukan apapun dengannya!" Siwon membalas perkataan Kibum. Tak ada kebohongan yang terpancar dari mata Siwon.

"Aku tak percaya! Bahkan kau tadi memeluk yeoja itu! Kau sudah normal, eoh?" sindir Kibum pada Siwon, ia hanya melirik Siwon.

"Dia hampir jatuh, aku menolongnya. Dan itu tak sengaja! Kenapa susah sekali membuatmu percaya?!" Siwon frustasi dengan Kibum.

"Eoh, benarkah? Ma'af, tapi aku masih tak percaya." Kibum menjawabnya dengan sinis.

"Ya! Aku selalu bersabar denganmu! Tapi kenapa kau tak mau menegertinya?! Kau juga jalan dengan seorang pria kemarin, kau fikir aku tak tahu hah? Kau egois sekali Kibum-ah, kau pergi dengan seseorang, tapi aku malah tak boleh menemani temanku?! Dan kau selalu semaumu sendiri, tak pernah mau memikirkan aku! Bahkan saat kemarin seharusnya kita memilih cincin pertunangan untuk berdua kau malah memilihnya seenakmu, saat persiapan pertunangan juga seenakmu! Dan akhirnya apa? Kita malah tidak jadi mengadakan pertunangan! Semuanya batal! Dan itu semua karenamu! Karena ke-egoisanmu! Kenapa kau belum mengerti juga hah? jika kau ingin begini terus, bukan tidak mungkin hubungan ini akan berakhir!" Siwon berkata dengan emosi yang cukup meledak, meski suaranya tak begitu keras tetapi cukup untuk membuat sebagian dari para pengunjung café melihat mereka. Setelah Siwon mengatakan hal itu, ia pergi dari café dan meninggalkan Kibum sendiri. Kibum hanya diam tak berkata apapun, ia hanya menatap lurus kedepan.

Flashback off

.

.

* * *

.

.

Memulai hal yang baru, ya~ sejak kejadian itu, Kibum telah berjanji pada Siwon untuk berubah, meski ia terkadang masih sulit untuk mengontrol rasa egois yang ada pada dirinya. Ia berusaha keras untuk mengubah rasa egoisnya tersebut. Memang hal sulit untuk seseorang mengubah kepribadian yang sejak awal sudah ada pada dirinya.'Tahan Kibum, tahan! Kau sudah berjanji agar ego tak boleh menguasaimu, kau harus bisa!' kata-kata itu sudah seperti mantra bagi Kibum. Jadi, jika setiap kali jika rasa ego itu mulai datang, maka ia akan merapalkannya dalam hati.

Hari ini, mereka sedang mempersiapkan hal apa saja yang dibutuhkan saat pertunangan mereka. Ya.. mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengadakan kembali pertunangan yang sebelumnya telah mereka rencanakan tapi gagal. Mereka kini sedang berada di toko perhiasan, Siwon dan Kibum sedang memilih cincin untuk pertunangan mereka.

.

**Kibum's pov**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, kami sedang membeli cincin untuk pertunangan kami. Aku senang sekali, akhirnya kami bisa bertunangan juga. Dan akan aku pastikan jika pertunangan kali ini tak akan gagal seperti dulu. Aku harus benar-benar menyingkirkan egoku. Jika tak begitu bisa-bisa pertunanganku dengan Siwon gagal. Aku tak mau itu terjadi, aku sangat mencintai Siwon dan aku tak mau kehilangannya.

"Kibum-ah, kau mau pilih yang mana?" tanya Siwon padaku dengan menunjukkan dua pasang cincin yang ada di tangannya.

Aku tidak langsung menjawabnya, aku melihat kedua pasang cincin itu dengan seksama. Cincin yang ada di tangan kanan Siwon terlihat mewah dan elegan, sedangkan cincin yang ada di tangan kiri Siwon tampak manis dan sederhana. Hah… susah sekali, aku ingin cincin yang ada di tangan kanan Siwon, akan terlihat sempurna pertunangan kami nantinya dengan cincin itu sebagai pelengkap. Tapi…. Aku tahu Siwon tak akan menyukainya, dia bukan orang yang suka pamer. Oke Kibum, kau harus memilih! Buang jauh-jauh egomu!

"Aku pilih yang ini!" akhirnya aku menunjuk cincin yang ada di tangan kiri Siwon. Ya…. Aku memilih cincin manis dan sederhana tersebut.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Siwon padaku. Dia sungguh memahami tentang diriku.

"Tentu saja! Jika aku tak yakin, aku tak akan memilih cincin itu." Ucapku dengan mantap, dan membuat lengkungan manis di bibirku ini.

"Baiklah, kita pilih yang ini." kata Siwon padaku, dan mengacak rambutku sayang. "Eng… baiklah, kami pilih yang ini." Siwon berbicara pada pegawai yang sedari tadi melayani kami.

"Baik, tuan." Pegawai itu pun pergi dari hadapan kami.

"Setelah ini kita akan kemana? Apa ke butik?" tanyaku pada Siwon.

"Kau ini kenapa buru-buru sekali? Bukankah pertunangan kita itu 2 bulan lagi? Hari ini cukup untuk membeli cincin, aku tak mau kau kelelahan." Siwon mengatakannya dengan lembut. Hah.. aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya.

"Siwonnie~~ terimakasih untuk semuanya," aku mengucapkannya tulus, sungguh.

"Semuanya akan aku lakukan untukmu Kibummie, tak usah seperti itu. Nah, setelah ini mau kemana?" kembali Siwon bertanya padaku.

"Eung… kita beli ice cream dan pergi ketaman bagaimana?" usulku pada Siwon. Jujur saat ini aku ingin sekali makan ice cream.

"Baiklah, kita ke café biasanya saja ya…" Siwon menunjukkan senyum manisnya di depanku dan mengacak pelan rambutku.

"Tuan, ini cincinnya." Pegawai tersebut menyerahkan cincin yang kami pilih kepada kami, dan tentunya telah dibungkus rapi.

"Baiklah, terimakasih. Membayar menggunakan kartu kredit bisa, kan?" tanya Siwon pada pegawai tersebut seraya menyerahkan kartu kreditnya pada pegawai itu. Aku hanya diam melihatnya.

"Tentu saja, tuan." Pegawai tersebut menerima kartu kredit Siwon dan mulai mengurusnya. Siwon dan aku hanya melihat apa yang dilakukan pegawai tersebut dengan diam.

"Ini tuan, terimakasih sudah membeli disini." Ucap sang pegawai toko tersebut pada kami berdua.

"Terimakasih kembali." Aku dan Siwon mengucapkannya secara bersamaan. Setelahnya, kami keluar dari toko perhiasan ini dan menuju mobil yang terpakir di depan tempat parkir toko perhiasan ini. Kami berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang bergandengan. Ah… manisnya, aish.. sungguh kurasa pipiku sudah memanas sekarang.

"Kenapa kau menundukkan kepalamu begitu?" tanya Siwon padaku, aku hanya menggeleng pelan. Ah… aku tak ingin Siwon melihat wajahku yang mungkin sudah semerah tomat ini.

"Coba sini kulihat wajahmu," ucap Siwon dan memegang daguku lalu mengangkatnya pelan. "Kenapa wajahmu merah, hm?" tanya Siwon padaku, dan ia mengusap pipiku pelan.

"A-a-aku tak apa-apa. Ayo, aku ingin ice cream." Kataku cepat dan langsung pergi dar hadapan Siwon. Bisa kudengar kikikan geli keluar dari mulut Siwon sebelum aku benar-benar jauh darinya. Langsung saja kupercepat langkahku menuju mobil.

.

.

**Kibum's pov end**

.

Siwon yang melihat Kibum sudah berada jauh darinya langsung berjalan cepat menyusul Kibum dengan masih terkikik geli. "Aku tak menyangka ia bisa semanis itu kkkkk~~" Siwon bermonolog dengan masih terkikik. Ia melihat Kibum yang sudah berada di samping mobilnya, dan ia langsung menghampiri Kibum.

"Kenapa aku ditinggal sendiri, hm?" tanya Siwon lembut pada Kibum.

"Entah, ayo cepat! Aku ingin ice cream Wonnie~~~" rengek Kibum manja pada Siwon.

"Ah, baiklah." Ucap Siwon dan membuka pintu mobil untuk Kibum. Ah.. apa kalian bertanya kenapa Kibum tak membuka pintu sedari tadi? Ya… itu dikarenakan Kibum ingin masuk ke dalam mobil dengan Siwon.

Siwon beralih pada sisi mobil yang satunya dan membuka pintu mobil untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu mengenakan sabuk pengamannya dan menoleh ke Kibum untuk memastikan apakah Kibum telah siap atau belum. Setelah ia rasa cukup, segera ia mengemudikan mobilnya. Tak ada sedikitpun suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Hingga akhirnya Siwon bosan dan mencoba berbicara dengan Kibum.

"Kibummie…" panggil Siwon tanpa menoleh pada Kibum.

"….." tak ada jawaban sedikitpun yang keluar dari mulut Kibum.

"Kibum-ah, kau kenapa? Eoh? Tidur? Kkk~~~" Siwon terkikik saat mengetahui sang pujaan hati telah berada di alam mimpi. Siwon tersenyum kala melihat wajah Kibum yang terlihat damai saat tidur.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mobil Siwon telah sampai di café tempat dimana mereka –Siwon dan Kibum- akan membeli ice cream untuk Kibum. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir yang disediakan oleh café tersebut. Setelahnya, Siwon menoleh kearah Kibum yang sedang tertidur pulas, ia ingin membangunkan Kibum, tapi ia urungkan niatnya tersebut. Ia tak tega mengganggu tidur Kibum.

"Lebih baik aku membelinya sendiri." Monolog Siwon. Siwon keluar dari mobilnya dan menuju ke dalam café, setelah sebelumnya ia membuka sedikit kaca mobil untuk Kibum memeperoleh oksigen saat di dalam mobil.

Siwon masuk ke dalam café dan langsung menuju meja kasir untuk memesan 2 mangkuk sedang ice cream vanilla choco. Setelah mendapatkannya Siwon bergegas ke tempat parkir dan masuk ke mobil, tentu saja dengan sudah membayar ice cream tersebut. Ia meletakkan ice cream tersebut pada kulkas kecil yang ada di mobilnya, lalu melihat Kibum sejenak. "Ia masih tidur ternyata…." Ucap Siwon saat melihat Kibum yang masih tertidur.

Siwon melajukan mobilnya menuju taman yang letaknya tak jauh dari café tempat ia membeli ice cream. Tak butuh waktu yang lama, 10 menit ia telah sampai. Siwon membangunkan Kibum dengan lembut.

"Kibum-ah… bangun, kita sudah sampai di taman." Siwon menggocang pelan tubuh Kibum.

"Eung?" Kibum membuka matanya dengan perlahan. "Sudah sampai?" tanya Kibum pada Siwon.

"Iya, ayo keluar.." ajak Siwon pada Kibum. Kibum dan Siwon keluar dari mobil Siwon.

"Lho? Bukannya kita mau beli ice cream?" tanya Kibum yang bingung pada Siwon.

"Aku sudah membelinya," kata Siwon dengan menunjukkan kantong plastik yang berisi ice cream. Siwon menarik tangan Kibum lembut, mengajaknya duduk di salah satu kursi panjang yang ada di sana. Siwon membuka kantong plasti yang ia bawa dan mengeluarkan 2 mangkuk sedang ice cream dari dalamnya. Siwon memberikan salah satunya pada Kibum.

"Vanila choco!" pekik Kibum senang

"Suka?" tanya Siwon pada Kibum. Kibum hanya mengangguk antusias menjawabnya. Siwon tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Kibum yang lucu.

"Siwon-ah…." panggil Kibum pada Siwon yang mulai memakan ice cream miliknya.

"Apa?" tanya Siwon seraya mengusap pelan rambut hitam Kibum, dan menatap Kibum dengan senyum hangatnya.

"_I'm sorry. You know that well. I am a bit selfish sometimes. But, I love only one person. And_ it's _you. You are mine _Choi Siwon." Ucap Kibum pada Siwon.

"Kkkk~ _that's why we are together. You also mine _Kim Kibum." Kata Siwon da mengecup kening Kibum.

"Kenapa… kau mau memberiku kesempatan lagi untuk berubah?" tanya Kibum pada Siwon.

"_Because you seem to be trying hard_," Siwon menjawab perkataan Kibum.

"_Thank you for everything. You're the best. Because of you, my day was sweet. I love you._" Kibum menatap Siwon dalam, begitu pula dengan Siwon. Siwon mengambil ice cream yang dipegang Kibum ke tempat kosong yang ada di sebelahnya, ia juga menaruh miliknya –ice cream- di tempat yang sama dengan milik Kibum, dan mulai mendekatkan kepala mereka hingga tak ada jarak diantara mereka. Bibir mereka pun menyatu, berbagi ciuman hangat di musim dingin. Ciuman lembut nan manis yang mereka rasakan. Hanya ada lumatan kecil dalam waktu yang lama, serta mata yang menutup menikmati ciuman yang mereka lakukan. Mereka pun melepaskan ciuman tersebut, dan memberikan senyuman termanis di bibir mereka untuk sang pujaan hati.

"_I melt to your words like ice cream. Even though I know, I am always tricked. I'm worried this_ _might become a habit. I smile again today. What do I do_?" Siwon mengatakan hal tersebut dengan menatap Kibum lembut. Kibum pun tersenyum.

"_What should you do? Still by my side forever_." Kibum berucap dengan tersenyum manis dan memeluk Siwon hangat.

"_Forever. Forever i'll stay beside you_." Siwon pun membalas pelukan hangat Kibum tersebut. Mereka tersenyum dalam pelukan hangat yang mereka bagi satu sama lain. Perasaan hangat pun mulai mengisi dada mereka. 'Terasa nyaman dan menenangkan' pikir mereka yang merasakan kehangatan tersebut. Baik Kibum maupun Siwon, tak ada yang mau melepaskan _moment-moment_ indah seperti ini_. Moment_ seperti ini terlalu berarti bagi mereka, tak bisa mengungkapkan bagaimana manis dan indahnya _moment_ tersebut. Terlalu sulit untuk diungkapkan, tapi sangat jelas untuk bisa dirasakan. Mereka tak pernah berhenti berharap dan berdo'a kepada Tuhan agar perasaan mereka tetap terjaga sampai akhir hayat nanti. Meski raga mereka tak abadi, tapi mereka tetap berharap cinta mereka akan abadi.

"Siwonnie~ ice cream-nya meleleh…." Ucap Kibum di dalam pelukan Siwon.

"Apa?" Siwon melonggarkan pelukannya pada Kibum.

"Kita berpelukan cukup lama, dan aku rasa ice cream-nya telah meleleh," ucap Kibum pada Siwon. Detik itu pula mereka menoleh pada ice cream yang ada di sebelah Siwon tersebut, dan benar saja ice cream itu telah meleleh.

"Ice cream itu meleleh, sama sepertiku yang meleleh karena kata-katamu," setelah berkata seperti itu, Siwon kembali memeluk Kibum erat, dan Kibum membalas pelukan.

.

.

.

**END**

**REGARDS,**

**YUNKA**


End file.
